


What we once have is now what we once had

by pcyfdks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyfdks/pseuds/pcyfdks
Summary: Kyungsoo is the Queen of King Chanyeol and both were so in love back then.Until a new consort is added into the harem, they both started to drift away.What they once have is now what they once had.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	What we once have is now what we once had

**Author's Note:**

> SHORT AU.  
> Inspired by the ending of Ruyi's Royal Love in the Palace. 
> 
> Please pardon me for any grammatical or spelling errors made!
> 
> *Angst alert.

"Your Highness, the King has again gone to Consort Kim's palace. And that, Consort Kim, has asked along five of the other smaller ranking concubines to serve the King." Eunuch Lee comes forward to Kyungsoo and reports the matter to him.

Kyungsoo's attendant, Eunuch Yoon Sae Joon says that never has this happened before Consort Kim's arrival into the Palace. Outraged and wanting to keep the face of the King's, Kyungsoo stands up, and he then makes his way to Consort Kim's Palace. 

Outside of the Consort Kim's palace, stands all the Eunuchs and Maids of Consort Kim and the other smaller ranking concubines. They immediately kneel on the ground, greeting Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo frowns, he then makes his way into Consort Kim's Palace where he intrudes the bedroom and sees Chanyeol playing catch with a blindfold tied around his eyes. 

Consort Kim and the five other smaller ranking Concubines immediately kneel as they see Kyungsoo in the room.

"Your Lowly greets Your Highness. May Your Highness lives for a thousand years." 

Chanyeol stops, his smile fades away as he realizes that Kyungsoo is in the room. He takes off his blindfold and then sits on the chair, looking away, refusing to look Kyungsoo in the eyes. 

"Consort Kim and the few other Concubines have committed treason for letting the King neglecting his duties and paying attention only to the Harem. And which that, I use my status as the Queen and sentence them to death. Eunuch Lee, Eunuch Yoon, pull them out and banish their maids and eunuchs out of the Palace and that they are to never serve in the Palace ever again." 

Consort Kim gasps, he immediately went to beg Chanyeol to save him. But Chanyeol just sits there, not saying anything. Eunuch Lee and Eunuch Yoon then came with a few other guards, pulling Consort Kim and the five other Concubines out to receive their sentence. 

The maids close the door and now, in the room, there are only Chanyeol and Kyungsoo left.

"Your Majesty, does it have to come to this? I know that you've been grudging me that I haven't been paying attention to you. But that's not how you act."

Chanyeol finally turns to look at Kyungsoo, his eyes glaring at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo isn't flinching, he is not afraid now. Both used to be so in love and that after the appearance of Consort Kim, everything changed. Their love, the promises of Chanyeol made towards Kyungsoo. Everything changed. Kyungsoo refuses to cry, no, he has no more tears left to cry. His tears are all emptied when Chanyeol changed. 

"Queen, you have only one job. To manage the inner palace and that to establish a good example to the harem. Now, you are sentencing Consort Kim and the rest to death in front of me, are you trying to shame me?" 

"Your Majesty, your lowly wouldn't think that way. I am trying to protect the face of Your Majesty. Do you know what the others have been saying? That you are lustful and that you no longer care about your country." 

"So what if I am lustful? I am a man! I have my own needs as well!"

Kyungsoo keeps on a straight face as he argues with Chanyeol. This is not the first time they have argued. The first time where Chanyeol laid his hands on him was that time during the argument of Consort Kim seducing him and diverting his attention to the harem and not the political issues and the issues of his people. 

"You can do whatever you want but, your country comes first. Now the man I am looking at right now is no longer the Chanyeol I once used to love. The Chanyeol before, he cares about his people, he loves me with all his heart. But now, the man before me is just using the appearance of my Chanyeol and has turned into someone I don't know." 

Chanyeol stands up from the chair, walking towards Kyungsoo. 

"Listen! You are the Queen I promoted! You are to obey me as your duty as a Queen! How dare you talk to me like that? The one who has changed is not me! It's you! You are no longer that Kyungsoo I used to love!" 

Kyungsoo snickers, "I am no longer that Kyungsoo you used to love? True. Because that Chanyeol I loved won't ever lay his hands on me and that he would respect my decisions and listen to everything I tell him. If all that I am doing now is that what you think I've changed? The one who has changed is you, only you. You only have a lustful brain now, thinking with your dick and act according to whatever you like!" 

"Presumptuous!" Chanyeol shouts, landing a slap on Kyungsoo's face and that slap is so hard that it makes Kyungsoo fall on the ground.

Kyungsoo isn't crying anymore or that he's feeling that heartache of that when Chanyeol first slapped him. 

Chanyeol points his finger at Kyungsoo, shouting;

"You've failed your duties as a Queen! I've kept you till now because I want to save your face! Seeing you acting crazy and rude like that now, I'd rather revoke your status!" 

Kyungsoo sits up and glares at Chanyeol. He bites on his lips and Chanyeol just glares back at him.

"What are you glaring at me for?!" 

"Do you think I still want to be your Queen? I've been sick and tired of all the scheming and plotting in the palace. Being your Queen is too tiring. I don't want to endure it or hold it back anymore."

Kyungsoo says and proceeds to remove the phoenix crown from his head where the then holds it in his hand while he stands up. Chanyeol stares at him with a shocked expression. 

"What we once have is now what we once had. You titled me as your Empress and now, I undress the phoenix crown you bestowed me. This is to the old Chanyeol and Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo releases the phoenix crown from his hand and it lands on the ground. 

"I will leave the palace and will never see you again. Goodbye, Your Majesty." 

Kyungsoo finishes his piece, he then walks out of the room and returns to his palace. Chanyeol looks at the phoenix crown on the ground, playing all the flashbacks of how in love he and Kyungsoo were back then.

Their first kiss  
Their first time holding hands  
Their first hug  
Their first night  
Their first time going out of the palace to view the Cherry Blossoms. 

He then remembers what he promises Kyungsoo. 

"I promise you that I will be by your side forever. I will love you, trust you, treasure you. Kyungsoo, I love you."  
"I love you too, Chanyeol." 

Kyungsoo leaves the Palace by the morning as he promised. And that, he takes nothing with him. Only the portrait that Chanyeol used to draw for him. A portrait of the both of them, admiring the cherry blossoms under the tree. 

Kyungsoo left the palace.  
He also left Chanyeol. 

A few years later.

Kyungsoo is now a commoner and also, he enjoys how he is living right now. He doesn't have to be worried over people plotting or scheming against him. He is living his life in peace and at ease. Just as when Kyungsoo's cooking in the mini-attached kitchen to his house, a five-year-old boy comes running back with a bouquet in his hand.

"Appa!!!" 

Kyungsoo immediately wipes his hands with the cloth, heading out as he sees little Kyung Yeol running towards him with a smile. Kyungsoo smiles and carries little Kyung Yeol in his arms.

After Kyungsoo left the palace, he then realized that he was pregnant. Pregnant with Chanyeol and his baby. However, he kept his pregnancy a secret and didn't inform Chanyeol as that he doesn't want his child to go back to the palace and become a prey to those power-thirsty people working and living in there. 

Kyung Yeol then passes Kyungsoo the bouquet he got for Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo smiles, holding onto it.

"Did my little one make this for me?"

Kyung Yeol giggles and nods his head. Kyungsoo kisses Kyung Yeol on his little nose as he smiles, thanking his little ball of sunshine for making his life happy every single day. 

Kyungsoo can't lie that he doesn't miss Chanyeol. He misses him and in fact, he still loves him. But, only that old Chanyeol. Not the current one. Kyungsoo puts Kyung Yeol down and tells the latter to wash his hands as dinner is almost ready. Kyung Yeol cheers, running off to wash his hands.

Just as about Kyungsoo was to turn away and head back into the kitchen, a voice called his name from behind. 

Kyungsoo freezes, it's that voice... he will never forget this voice in his entire life. 

Kyungsoo slowly turns around to face him.

He was right, it is Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stands there and looks at Kyungsoo, running over towards Kyungsoo and pulls him in for a hug. Kyungsoo gasps, unsure of what is happening or if that he's dreaming. Just then, Kyung Yeol who is done washing his hands, came out from the house as he then sees Chanyeol hugging Kyungsoo.

Kyung Yeol picks up a small wooden stick and dashes towards Chanyeol, hitting him on the calves as he shouts;

"DON'T BULLY MY APPA! DON'T BULLY HIM!"

Chanyeol immediately releases Kyungsoo and stares at Kyung Yeol, he gasps before he turns to look at Kyungsoo. 

"Kyungsoo... is he?"

Kyungsoo remained that cold expression on his face, "He is your son. But I won't give him to you. I won't let you bring him back with you! I don't want him to end up being like me!" 

".... Kyungsoo, please, listen to me...."

"Is there anything your lowly can help you with? Your Majesty?" 

".... After you left, I realized how big of a jerk I am... The promises I made to you and that I then came to realize that the one who has changed is me. Not you. Kyungsoo, I... I already demolished the Harem... and now, I only want you... I only want you as my Queen. Kyungsoo, I beg you, come back to me and be my one and only Queen." 

Kyungsoo bites on his lips, he is hesitating at first but until then, Chanyeol takes out something from he sleeve and places it on Kyungsoo's palm.

Kyungsoo looks at it, it was the jade ring Chanyeol went to make for Kyungsoo. 

"I am sorry, please... give me a second chance." 

Kyungsoo starts tearing up, he then pulls Chanyeol down and presses their lips together. Chanyeol starts to tear up as while he deepens the kiss while little Kyung Yeol looks at them with a puzzled look. Kyungsoo pulls away from the kiss and he smiles, carrying Kyung Yeol up as he then asks Chanyeol to carry him.

Kyung Yeol looks at Chanyeol and then realizes that he has seen those ears somewhere.

"Your ears! Ahjussi, your ears are like mine!"

Chanyeol chuckles, "I am your Abamama." 

"Abamama?"

Kyungsoo chuckles, "Kyung Yeol, you are a prince. Your father is the King."

"Then, what about Appa?"

Chanyeol smiles, holding onto Kyungsoo's hand.

"He is my Queen. My one and only Queen." 

Just then, the cherry blossom tree in Kyungsoo's courtyard just blossomed. The petals soon fall and Chanyeol and Kyungsoo look up at the tree, holding on their hands tightly as the three of them admire the beauty of it. 

The year 2020.

In the Museum, there's an exhibition of a painting of a King and his only Queen that archaeologist has found in the tomb of the King.

And which that, the title of the painting says;

"King Chanyeol & his one & only Queen Kyungsoo"

-THE END-


End file.
